


Day 17: Blood Loss

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gang Violence, Gen, Gunshot, Heist, Heist gone wrong, Pain, Whump, a little fluff, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: His first instinct was to escape the danger, now it’s to stay alive long enough for help to arrive.





	Day 17: Blood Loss

The figure stumbled forward holding his side and gritting his teeth in pain from the bullet wounds he’d suffered in the scuffle with the cops he and his friends had just been in. They’d just managed to pull off the heist that they’d been planning for months when the cops showed up and started firing. The group had split up and as he’d gone his way he’d been shot several times, the armor he wore protecting him for the most part. He was limping from a gunshot wound to his left leg, not bad but it was bleeding a lot, he’d been shot in the side where his armor wasn’t, and his shoulder had been grazed by a bullet as well. He’d managed to ditch the cops but wasn’t able to make it back to his bike, instead taking refuge in an alley and grunting in pain until the sounds of sirens faded. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, beginning to feel weak from the blood loss.

 

“Gavin? Where the fuck are you?” Geoff’s voice responded in his ear.

 

“I’m in a bad way Geoff. I got away but...everything hurts Geoff,” Gavin held back the tears.

 

“Okay, tell me where you’re at. Jack and I will be there and we’ll stitch you up,” Geoff sounded like he was trying to remain calm, a fact Gavin both appreciated and found terrifying. He relayed his location and hung up, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

He was sweating badly, and a headache was pounding away at his skull, a sick feeling bubbling up in his stomach. His heart started to beat faster and faster, his breathing becoming shallow and he noticed that his fingernails were turning a blueish color. He tried to catch his breath, but he was finding it difficult. He had enough sense to apply pressure to the wound at his side, the others not as severe so he ignored them for now. He wanted Geoff, wanted the older man to be there at his side to tell him everything would be okay, his very presence a comfort. He felt dizzy and did his best to keep his eyes open, but the lack of blood was really doing a number on him. He knew he’d probably pass out before help arrived and that death would shortly follow. He felt tears threaten his eyes again at that thought. He wasn’t ready to die, there were so many things he still hadn’t been able to do or experience. He wanted to travel, see new places, wanted to try new foods and drinks. He wanted to try out new tech and see how everything fit together. He wanted his friends. He’d just started growing close with Jeremy, and Ryan was now getting to the point where he was comfortable with them seeing him without his mask or face paint and would actually talk to them, Jack would always give him hugs after missions that went bad or after he’d had a rough day and just needed some comfort, and Geoff would always talk with him and make him breakfast and be like the father he’d never had; then there was Michael. Michael was his closest friend, his boi. They’d been together since the beginning, Michael actually being his first friend other than Geoff. Sure they fought and bickered and gave each other shit a lot, but that’s just how they showed that they cared. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks as he imagined Michael shouting at him to not give up, to hold on and stay strong.

 

His eyes grew heavier and he knew he was about to pass out. He wished Geoff and Jack had got to him sooner but it couldn’t be helped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small wooden carving that Michael had made for him, a small bear. He always kept the gift on him so he’d always have a small part of Michael with him. He squeezed the bear as tightly as his numbing hands could as his eyes drifted shut. He briefly thought about how much time it would take for him to die from lack of blood and then realized that he was sitting in his own blood, a thought that normally would’ve had him gagging and nearly throwing up, but for some reason it felt...not terrible. He lost consciousness as the sounds of squealing tires reached his ears, his last thought before the darkness took him was that he was either being rescued or arrested, and that at this point he really didn’t care which.


End file.
